


【零晃】定风波

by JustSoliloquy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSoliloquy/pseuds/JustSoliloquy
Summary: 晃牙正要开口反驳，一抬眼看见朔间零那双温和带笑的眼睛，一瞬间竟什么也讲不出来。这一个瞬间他在朔间眼里看见很多东西，看见波澜翻覆，也看见回穴冲陵堀堁扬尘，然后一切又都归于平静。
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 1





	【零晃】定风波

庆功宴一开场，大神晃牙就铆足了劲往角落里钻。人群东一浪头西一潮地胡乱四涌，他费了半天劲才破开条路躲进安生角落。时节已经是深冬，场地里暖气开得很足——兴许太足了些，不过片刻工夫他就觉到气闷。空气把各色人等身上脂粉裹进来，凝滞成厚厚一道铜墙铁壁，把他围了个彻底。鼻子灵光如他大神晃牙，没在众目睽睽之下连打几个喷嚏就已是万幸，真不知道羽风前辈天天在这种环境里泡着是怎么熬过来的。他暗自想着，忽觉太阳穴一涨一涨地痛起来，遂放弃思考放空自己。

这场宴会他不是很想来。他对交际应酬的场合本就一向兴致缺缺，更别提是综艺庆功宴。毕了业的大神晃牙仍旧把摇滚作为心中的top 1，摇滚之外鲜有物事能博得孤狼的矜贵一瞥（有什么能比唱歌和吉他更重要！），这一点上他分毫未变，并且大概会永远不变。但要说一点成长也无未免也太轻视他。至少我们的大神晃牙同学已然学会把百种千般不情愿吞进肚里，乖乖上场完成自己的工作不闹脾气了。

不闹脾气的大神晃牙现在正十分认命地缩在角落里，偷偷给窗子开一道缝。冷风吹到身上，他略略吐出一口气放松下来，下一秒就有声音从背后响起来，喊他晃牙君。声音非常陌生，称呼却又熟得过分，大神晃牙先是被吓了一跳，随即又皱皱眉，给这人在心里打了个负分，他素来对套近乎的人没什么好感。他转过身去，看见对面的人手上拿着两个酒杯冲他笑，圆滑世俗全从笑出的褶子里渗出来。能笑得如此油腻的人实属罕见，大神晃牙又皱着眉想了片刻，记起某次在事务所见过他，也算是业界大佬。换作别人怕是要鞍前马后抢破了头，只为挣个好印象，可惜他不大待见有市侩气的人，是以挣扎了半天也没挤出张好看点的笑脸。大佬是真大佬，肚量似乎也挺大，没太在意后生这一点怠慢，打过招呼夸赞过几句就把酒杯朝前送过去。大神晃牙这会儿太阳穴还在痛，脑袋里嗡嗡响，懵懵的，没太转过来，又兼没遇上过这种事，一时居然想不起去接。酒杯孤伶伶悬在半空，场面一度十分尴尬。兴许是实在撑不下去了，对方冒出一句：晃牙君总不是要给我难堪吧？他这才好容易反应过来怎么一回事，正准备递出手去，却见一只漂亮的手伸过来，稳稳接过了那只酒杯。手是冷白皮，看起来也好像绕着点寒凉气息，偌大一个场地里这可以算得是独一份。大神晃牙这会脑子倒转得很快了，一个名字登时跳了出来。“晃牙还没成年，不好喝酒，您不介意让我来替吧？”

大神晃牙猛一下抬起头。朔间零面上挂着微笑，朝他们晃了晃酒杯。

大神晃牙把朔间零丢到后座上，甩上车门，撑着膝盖开始狠命喘气。朔间零酒量实在称不上好，今天喝两人份，早经醉得不知今夕何夕，他人又比晃牙大上一圈，任大神晃牙身体素质再好，搬运起来也总归要吃些苦头。这项委托早先只是他一个人的，后来不知怎地又加了个朔间零进来，他清楚这多半是事务所在给他保驾护航，心里头却总浮着那么点不服气（这上头他也从没变过），还稍微有那么点委屈。按道理讲他不该委屈。谁也不能否认这是好意，是重视，但他的心确乎为此无可抑制地沉下去——谁也都不能责备一个十八岁男孩子的自尊心。

大神晃牙停了车，坐在驾驶座上，从车镜里去望朔间零，后者倒得那叫一个旁逸斜出。他看得心头火起，本打算恶声恶气喊他下来自己走，然而念及朔间方才挡那样多的酒，本来七八分抱怨的心思，一下子就软到不剩多少了，于是过去把他架起来往家走，至于个中辛苦，暂且按下不表。

家是他和Leon的家。大神晃牙没送朔间零回集体宿舍，一来是不擅长应对生人也不想给人添麻烦，二来是怕别人照顾不好，当然，这一点他不会承认。但当他把朔间零在沙发上安置好直起身时，自己也忍不住开始想，对朔间零是否关心太过，而且总是关心太过。他只好将此归结于大发慈悲。恰逢Leon从他卧室里哒哒哒跑出来，他急忙调转头去，做了个噤声的动作。Leon歪着脑袋看他们俩，眼睛里写满迷惑，显然没弄懂状况，但主人发令堪比神谕，Leon乖巧地停下爪子原地站定，看着晃牙进了厨房。  
大神晃牙从厨房端着蜂蜜水出来的时候，朔间零还躺在沙发上睡得酣沉。晃牙凑过去，在他脚边拣块地方坐下来，搁了杯子望着他出神。这么些日子过去，朔间零似乎比他上学那会儿更白了，是没血色的苍白。社会竞争实在残酷，他现在已经比高一时清醒太多，世界上哪有人超越一切无所不能，即便是朔间前辈，要立足艺能界也一样有艰辛处在。他仔细去端详朔间长眼睫底下掩着的两轮青黑，竟然有些难过不忍，难过完又嫌弃自己心思太细，只好跳起来走去阳台看风景。就当无事发生过。

庆功宴上憋闷得紧，搅得他头昏脑胀，太阳穴也发痛。从席上下来到了外面，给冷风一吹，才感到舒畅许多。然而他住的楼层高，风大，现在直往他脑门上拍，何止是让人清醒，简直是来帮他历劫的，搞不好反而要叫他再头痛一回。但他不愿意去管这许多。有很多个晚上他像这样站在这里，手撑在栏杆上，从高处往下，去看辉煌明亮像要烧起来的城市，让风灌进他的衣领，他的袖口，他的衣服下摆，觉到砭骨的冷浸遍全身。他居然从这种痛苦里反生出一种快感。一种轻蔑鄙夷不可一世的快感。那些都是你们的，他想，但是至少这是属于我的，本大爷是属于本大爷的。就像在这个夜晚，在钗环作响莺燕四绕的庆功宴上，在山珍海味玉馐美馔之间，在琥珀朱红觥筹交错之际，他心里想的却是UNDEAD常去的那家普通到不能再普通的烤肉店里，那些皱缩打卷的肉片和渗溢出来的肉汁。

还没等他激情澎湃完，一件风衣就搭在他身上。然后一个声音从头顶上传过来：“夜里风大，当心着凉。”只有可能是某个人了。他转身，朔间零朝他敛着眼睛笑。Leon扒在他肩上，一副很辛苦的样子。  
大神晃牙惊得要命，刚想问他发什么疯，朔间零就把Leon从肩膀上捞下来抱在怀里摸：“汪口好像很喜欢吾辈喏。”朔间零好酒醉过一回，暖香熏过一遭，这当儿估计脑筋不怎么活络，直把小狗作小狗。这话太有歧义，醉着的人无所谓羞耻心，但是他刚一出口晃牙脸上就噌地蹿起来两片红，一半是气一半是羞，只能凭夜色遮挡，再让风给自己来个紧急降温。他紧张得语无伦次了半天，才发现朔间零眼神迷离，显然也晕晕乎乎没在听他说什么，于是又怪自己不争气，为这么点小事乱了阵脚，自责之余竟然还有些怀念。朔间零毕业后几乎没再这样叫过他（虽然也从没这样叫过其他狗就是了），不喜欢归不喜欢，可这个称呼毕竟象征着他们的高中时代，偶尔缅怀一下也不是不可以。

他垂着头不说话了。朔间零倒好像忽然清醒过来，问他，晃牙生气了？言语间有犹疑，可见当事人小心翼翼。晃牙摇摇头：“没有啦，本大爷又不是那么小心眼的人。”真要讲起来，朔间零这种态度反而才是让他最不开心的。朔间待他照旧关爱有加，然而和以往相比总有些许不同——譬如以前喊汪口时那种戏谑与调笑的意味，再譬如刚才隐隐显露的慌乱和踌躇。但他无法对此说些什么。因为他自己也同样，不知从什么时候起，连和他独处都拘谨，连给他打电话都纠结。大神晃牙不知道这变化是否能算是一种成长，但他能感觉到，早先那些不管不顾讨求吉他技法的日子，那些肆意顶撞相互打闹的日子，是再也没可能重现了。

“不只是在说这个喏，”Leon毫无预兆地扑腾起来，细细碎碎地小声叫唤，朔间零忙低下头去安抚它，“这次委托，还有庆功宴上……晃牙不乐意吗？”  
大神晃牙沉默着，裹了裹身上那件风衣，竟然感到一种如释重负的轻松。被看出来了。朔间零是什么时候看出来的？是在酒席上，还是在录节目的时候，甚或是更早以前就觉察到了他的不快？他听见朔间零似乎深深吐了一口气。“和晃牙一起录节目是吾辈的要求。”  
他有些惊愕地朝上看过去，朔间零目光清明神色平静，看不出半分醉过的迹象：“无论综艺还是庆功宴，晃牙都不感兴趣，这吾辈是知道的。晃牙不喜欢这样的工作也没有拒绝，这吾辈也是知道的。吾辈很欣慰，晃牙的确长大了。”朔间零边说边腾出一只（刚rua过Leon的）手去摸他的头。大神晃牙罕见地没有躲开。  
“我过去总觉得晃牙小孩子心性，好像一直也长不大。现在看来，没有长大的人是吾辈才对，想让晃牙试着独自承担又没法彻底放开手，总想着要拉你一把。没有考虑到晃牙的心情是吾辈不好，晃牙会怨恨吾辈吗？”

但你实在没必要像这样顾虑我。晃牙正要开口反驳，一抬眼看见朔间零那双温和带笑的眼睛，一瞬间竟什么也讲不出来。这一个瞬间他在朔间眼里看见很多东西，看见波澜翻覆，也看见回穴冲陵堀堁扬尘，然后一切又都归于平静。他猛然间想到，三年级时他某个同班同学学贯东西古今，论起占卜秘术无所不知无所不晓，平日里给同学们算个成绩看个桃花什么的，十个里倒有八九个准，颇有神棍风范。他们关系不算好，但好歹也沾亲带故，大神晃牙本来不太信，然而某次课间心血来潮，也去照顾了一下生意。此人沉吟半晌，神神秘秘地讲，（这话搁在游戏里得用诡异字符才能打出来），他生来好气运，行之所至有神物护持。他彼时嗤之以鼻，只当是逆先夏目这个大忽悠日常运转，现下福至心灵记起这一段荒唐经历，想，总该不会是在说朔间零？

他想，这一个瞬间他大概读懂很多东西。踌躇也好纠结也罢，不管是他还是他，大抵都出于同一个原因。

Leon忽地从朔间零臂弯里跳了下来，一径跑回房里去了。

“朔间前辈，”大神晃牙毫不避闪地直视他的眼睛，笑起来，“谢谢你。”

朔间零静默地看一会儿他，然后朝那颗毛茸茸的脑袋俯下身去。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 王维《酌酒与裴迪》：“酌酒与君君自宽，人情翻覆似波澜。”  
> 宋玉《风赋》：“夫风生于地，起于青苹之末……回穴冲陵，萧条众芳……乃得为大王之风也。”“夫庶人之风，塕然起于穷巷之间，堀堁扬尘，勃郁烦冤，冲孔袭门……此所谓庶人之雌风也。”


End file.
